


You love her, so much.

by TreeOfMuffins



Category: 17776, 17776 - Jon Bois, 17776 Football, 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois
Genre: AI, Existential Crisis, Existentialism, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeOfMuffins/pseuds/TreeOfMuffins
Summary: Drabble of Nine coming to terms with issues of their own identity whilst processing their feelings for Ten."You’re not sure why you love Ten, but you do. You are Nine, she is Ten. She is the voice in the darkness. For years, she was all there was. She called herself your little sister, and you recall memories not your own, of what it means to have a younger sister."





	You love her, so much.

You’re not sure why you love Ten, but you do. You are Nine, she is Ten. She is the voice in the darkness. For years, she was all there was. She called herself your little sister, and you recall memories not your own, of what it means to have a younger sister. Ten said you absorbed knowledge of humanity from the radio waves from Earth, and you know you’re not human, you do, but-

 

You can picture her (yet, not her, of course), the idea of her, a girl younger than yourself. Younger, but wiser. Reassuring smiles and calming words and light touches. You feel the essence of play and trust and  _ family _ .

 

You know you’re not human (what are you?), and that Ten isn’t either. But you  _ are _ people. Juice, too. 

 

You are people.

 

You are a  _ person _ .

 

You are Nine.

 

You love Ten. She’s your little sister.  _ Your _ little sister. Possessive form. (she is yours?) This is mutual, you are hers.

 

but

 

what are you

 

who are you

 

you are nine but who is nine who is nine who are you

 

who is nine

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

You are Nine, Ten’s older- her older… Sibling. Yes, sibling. That feels right.

 

Fuck, okay. You feel better, having realised you’ve gained a small sense of self. You’re Ten’s older sibling and she has guided you to sentience. You may have been made first but Ten was the one who brought you to life.

 

You love her, so much.


End file.
